Landing Among Angels
by Verbophobic
Summary: A young woman bullied by her friends cant take it anymore. She jumps. The man who pulls her from the bay is none other than William Lennox and he realizes the importance of his family. If I continue this summary will change and it will be a bot/oc story.


Chapter One: Oneshot Or More

A/N: Angst fic cuz I'm upset and wanna die because of built up pressure and all. Should I leave this as a oneshot of work on it more? If it turns to more it will be an Oc/Bot fic.

.~:*:~.

I'll write a book oneday;

I'll lable it fiction and hide within it reality.

My pains were what others had gained from;

And my angst was what others preyed upon.

Within the paragraphs and sentences were my feelings;

Hopes heightened and dreams crushed

A heart sewn together;

Only to be crushed time after time.

Giving up only to weakly try again;

For I was not meant to be grounded but to soar above all others.

Yet still here I am;

Up to my knees in mud while everyone else is circling above me

The voltures waiting for their corpse

The only thing is;

None of them see i am dead already

.~:*:~.

June 22nd

Again? Her entire body quivered at that. The pressure was building up and she knew she could not hold it in any more. Tears fell as she threw the phone at the wall hard enough to shatter. The Apple device never stood a chance. How could those people she once called friends have acted so? So what she ignored them for a day? She had a _job_ for Christ's sake! What did they expect her to do? Ignore the child she was entrusted to watch, take care of, and protect? To do what? Text them as she drove the infant around in her shitty car? Her own life she had no problem playing around with, walking that knives edge if she had the chance. But with someone elses, a child's no less, she would make sure that the knife was blunt and there a hundred layers of safety net below them.

So to keep that child in her back seat and the other drivers and pedestrians safe she ignored her phone. Ignored everyone until she and the child were safely in the apartment and up the stairs. Upon seeing all of the curses her friend had sent to her for ignoring them for no longer than ten minutes she thought it best to let them cool off until this morning. A tentative 'Hey' was sent only for a hundred texts to come at her. All more degrading than the last. Until the final one came in before she had smashed her phone. 'I wish you would just go off yourself!' they had sent.

How could her 'friend' say that? What kind of friend actually said something like that to another? Why were all of her friends this way? Each worse than the last. She needed to go for a walk. Needed to cool off. Down the stairs then exiting the building she looked left and right. What way should she go?

A car blew passed going ten or twenty miles over the speed limit. It was heading down town and she figured might as well go the same way. So she turned to the right. Hands with rainbow colored fingernails were shoved as far into her jeans pockets as she could get. Her skin tight red tee shirt clung to her form nearly suffocating her but at this point she didn't care. Her hat sat upon her head blocking as much sun from her eyes as it could. The dark color attracted the heat and she nearly regretted wearing her UNSC hat. Then again she was in no mood to care about anything.

Walking down broad way she had to take a hand out of her pocket to push up her black and yellow glasses and push some of her lime green hair behind her ear, the tips were green while the rest was her natural shade of dark brown nearly black. Looking to see where she was she was surprised to see Walgreens, had she really already walked half way across town? Apparently so.

What was she going to do? Nothing seemed to be going right recently and with how her friend had just acted she felt so alone. Like she had no friends. Well she kind of didn't. If all the people she knew acted like he had then they couldn't be considered friends. It was a sad, pathetic, life to have no friends. The baby was her friend, now that was just sorry. Her only trust worth friend was an infant baby girl no older than a year. Her entire life was sorry.

Sure she wasn't abused, bullied, or any other deplorable act. But it wasn't no beverly hills dream either. Parents divorced, mother married to some jack ass that thought mentally abusing her with words was a good way to grow up, father always gone on work and never nothing a thing. Her sister was married to a complete jack ass that deserved to be thrown into jail while her sister herself couldn't care less about the girls existence. Her brother, pft! Forget him. Man was old enough to be her father and drugged up enough to be her classmates. Then her friends, hell one of them had just told her to kill herself.

What did she have left? A child that didn't even know her name.

Uh... nothing. She was coming up blank. Was she really that pathetic? Yes, her mind answered it's own question. It answered it the same way her mother's husband would have. A wind nearly knocked her over and she silently cursed the car that someone was yelling out of now. Oh, the church! She was on fourth street now. Wow, she had walked very close to three miles without thinking about it.

Taking a right off of Broadway she watched where she was going until she hit JFK Boulevard. Crossing the street she found her target, stairs. They would bring her up to par with the bridge and she could cross it. It was a good thinking place to be honest. Being high and feeling the strong wind nearly blowing her hat off.

Halfway across the bridge she hesitated. She was at the peek, as high as she could get on here. A hundred fifty feet above the water. Looking, peeking really, over the railing she could barely make out the tiny waves the wind down there created. Perhaps her friend was right. She really had nothing to live for.

Her heart pounded a mile a minute. It felt like it was going to explode. She didn't want to die, but she had nothing to live for. No reason to keep going. Sure it was sure to get better because she had already hit rock bottom, how much further down could she go now that she was at the bottom? "Jump you whore!" Turning around she saw a group of football players she recognized from high school. She didn't know them personally and they didn't know her. They just felt like yelling at her.

Their car was driving slowly to watch and laugh at her. Shoulders slumping her heart skipped a beat before slowing down to beat like normal. Her decision was made. Moving farthest away from the outer edge the boys began to chuckle loudly. A car behind them slammed on the horn and passed them. They didn't care. Turning to face away from them she quickly took two steps, all she had room for, before her hands grasped the railing and she vaulted over. Plummeting down a hundred fifty feet. Four seconds, maybe five, was all it took. She only had time for one thought and that was 'Holy Shit!' but there was a sense of peace. Like she was flying and was finally free.

There was no pain after that, she supposed that it was instant death and that's why there was no pain. Never realizing that if she was dead she could not 'suppose' anything.

The boys cried out, never thinking that the girl would have done it. Some one called nine one one while the rest all piled out to look down at the water. There was a small riple where they supposed she ahd entered and they waited. Nothing. Then one cried out "There!" a black hat floated up then a body face down. The red shirt was unmistakable the girls while the lime green hair was bright enough to be seen too.

She wasn't moving and though they could not see it there was a slightly red tint to the water.

A cop pulled up from the end of the bride to tell the boys to get a move on before they all began yelling terrified and pointing. Looking over the railing, just to see what they hell they were going on about he suddenly rushed back to his cruiser and turned the lights on as he radioed for backup. In just about no time Cops, fire fighters, and ambulances were surrounding the bay. Two more cruisers pulled up next to him while the port authority came with boats. They pulled the figure from the water and as everyone watched with abated breath.

When The radio crackled everyone listened. "A Caucasian female, about approximately nineteen in age. D.O.A." One of the boaters said and their hearts all fell. Someone else was dead and they could not help them. The casualty among young people were rising and it was sad how many children parents were going to have to bury this year alone.

An investigation into this young girls death proceeded and the boys in the car along with another were brought before a court. The three boys from the car plead guilty and was sentenced with a year of probationary service. The last boy, one who claimed to be her best friend was more harshly punished. His torment of her, though texts and most likely words too, had been going on for a year and a half. So much horror had been said to her it was no surprise really she had been on that bridge that day. HE was to serve in a local penitentiary for five years.

No matter their punishment the life of that young girl was still gone. She was never going to come back. Her body was in that coffin in the ground. Eyes closed and mind at rest in an eternal sleep. Those that attended her funeral a month ago were family in the area, her employers, and the officer that had pulled her out of the bay. He was disgusted to learn that her own mother had refused to come down to the funeral because her father was here.

From were the officer stood he saw the family of three that stood off to the side paying respects to the deceased girl. The woman held onto an infant girl that was getting the name 'Laki' out while the man stood next to them talking to the baby trying to get out of the woman's arms to see the dead girl. The child had known the girl for three quarters of her life. How was she going to understand her daily babysitter, 'Laki' was never coming back?

It was an open casket funeral because with enough makeup the pale girls complexion turned from purple and black to her natural looking white. The officer had been shocked enough to ask her father why she was dressed the way she was before realizing his blunder. "She didn't have a nicer clothes. Well she did, but those were her favorite." was the reply he got before the elderly man limped away with the help of a cane and his sister.

The girl wore a pair of pinstripe tripp pants with heavy metal chains. Her black shirt was quarter sleeves and dipped wide enough to show off her front right shoulder tattoo of a tribal Cheshire Cat wickedly grinning at him with yellow eyes that bled into green the lower it got. Thick heavy and well worn leather boots covered her feet. It was odd with the amount of make up on she did not look like that girl that jumped from a bridge but rather a delinquent taking a nap where she should not be. All around her her blackish hair with lime green tips was spread about looking almost like a wavy halo.

A Gothic angel.

She may look the bad ass but with the way the woman and father with a now wailing baby were acting she was anything but. How could anyone entrust a child's care to someone bad? The way she looked had nothing to do with who she was and the officer thought nothing bad about her as the child called for 'Laki!' The first time the child said the girls name, it had to be at her funeral didn't it? From behind the officer a woman entered. She looked pretty young but he actually knew this woman (for he had helped to look into a few things in the girls life) and knew she was older than the mid thirties she looked having had a birthday a few weeks ago and hitting fifty-four.

She was a teacher at the local Michaels that had been built a few months ago, she watched over a class of knitters and crocheter's. It was shocking to realize this caring girl that looked like a bad girl was in such a class. The woman, Jonina, also known as Nina, laid a hook he recognized as a crocheting hook in the casket with the girl before kneeling and paying her respects. This girl was another level of interesting. Her game had finally run out of extra lives. From outside there was the sound of heavy boots running and in came two marine soldiers. One fell to his knees looking about to fall over dead himself. Nina was shocked to see him and went to greet him. With her 'I'm sorry for your loss' the officer guessed this must have been a family member or boyfriend.

Boyfriend more likely because when his buddy helped him stand the guy only went to the kneeling post and his hand ran nearly lovingly over her cheek. The must have gotten off of a plane and came right over for they were still in desert cammies and not in civilian clothes. It was truly terrifying to see a soldier of this nation, especially a hard ass marine, looking about to cry. He began asking where the 'son of a bitch was that did this,' and no one told him a thing. Said 'son of a bitch' was sitting in a jail cell waiting for his court date. When he began yelling his buddy dragged him cursing out.

Unable to stay any longer the officers left. He got home two day's later, for he had been up here only for a case and had been undercover as the port authority when it had happened. At home he walked right passed the truck in the driveway that's engine turned over angrily at not getting a hello or anything. Entering his house he pulled his wife into a tight hug and made sure to kiss her deeply.

"Daddy?" A sweet and angelic voice asked and he released his wife to fall to his knees and with silent tears falling down his face he took his baby girl into his arms and rocked her while kissing all over her face making her giggle.

"Never take the words anyone says to heart if, they're mean. Promise daddy this." HE said not letting go of his child. Her blond hair soaking up his tears.

"Will, what's this about?" His wife asked.

"Anna hunny, please, promise daddy this."

"I pwomise daddy." She said though she didn't know what he meant. Still he held her and rocked her. When he imagined the girl laying in a casket he saw a second girl next to her, one with gorgeous blonde waves and hidden bright blue eyes. Her smiling and giggling nature hushed up and kept hidden for the rest of eternity.

"Captain Lennox-" A gruff man said entering the house without knocking only to see the solder rocking his child in a state of shock and silently crying.

It was only later that night after he had held his baby girl and red her to sleep that he sat down with a glass of hard whiskey that he told his wife and friend what was going on. "A girl died over there-"

"Fragging, pit spawned cons!" the man cursed but Will just looked at him. "What?"

"It wasn't Decepticon's Ironhide," Will's eyes looked far off and there were dark circles that attested to his inability to sleep since seeing the dead girl. She reminded him so much of Anna. Sweet little happy and giggling Anna, "it was words. Kids. They taunted her until she broke. Her friends," She spat the word with so much anger the glass cracked and shattered under his tightening grip, "told her to kill herself. She did. Jumped right off that bridge. She was such a sweet girl too. Babysat everyday for a beautiful baby, crocheted too. Was dating a marine and from what I was told it was a serious thing too.

"But the things that her friend had said to her. How badly he must have hated her for those words to come out-" taking a breath and shaking his head he pushed the words that would break even him away, "her own mother didn't show for her funeral. All I kept thinking, all I kept seeing was Anna laying next to her. Anna floating in the water. I pulled my dead baby girl from the water when I pulled that girl out. How could kids of this generation hate each other so much that they would do that to one another? I don't want that to happen to Anna, Sarah." He said to his wife standing up and pulling his hand from hers once she was done picking the glass out. Ignoring the blod he had to make sure Anna was still in bed.

He could deal with war without blinking an eye. Blinking was the most he did when attacked by aliens. Dealt with intergalactic war by retaliating and helping his new alien allies and friends. But give him a dead girl and he broke.

Captain William Lennox was unable to deal with the death of a girl that could so easily be his baby in a few short years.


End file.
